To Love Someone-AloisxCiel(Alois' POV)
by AnimeZingLover
Summary: Alois is sitting in his study when he suddenly gets up to ask Claude a question he had been itching to know the answer to- What does it mean to love someone? When Claude doesn't give him the answer he decides to go ask Ciel Phantomhive. Characters POV may change with chapters Rated M for later chapters -note-I wrote the first chapter in 6th grade so it may not be that good .-.
1. Chapter 1: Slightly Chipped Full Moon

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!

To Love Someone

by:AnimeZingLover

Written in Alois's point of view

Ch.1- Slightly Chipped Full Moon

* * *

I sat in my study, playing with a pencil since I was so bored. Not like I'm not normally bored I usually am, its just...Im not sure, I just felt _different_ in a way, like there was something missing in my life that i haven't yet discovered. I sat up from my previous position, my head was on my desk and my hands out, one on my documents and other important papers, and one holding my calligraphy pen.

I pushed the velvety chair back and walked out of the study, I wasn't sure were I was going or what I was doing but I knew it was _important_ somehow...I guess thats why I didn't stop myself. I felt like i was hypnotized or sleepwalking but, I was aware of what I was doing and I wasn't making any effort of fighting back.

I walked in a dazed way down the massive halls, barely giving the humongous paintings or any of the other useless decorations a second glance. I leant against the wall, the carved edges in the wood were scraping my skin but I didn't really care. Right now nothing really mattered to me, I didn't even know what time it was or when the last time i had eaten or anything. Not like I care anyways.

I walked pass the triplets, they were whispering as always, probably saying there usual bad remarks about me. Im not as stupid and naive as I seem to be, I know everyone I'm my estate doesn't like me, in fact everyone hates me. Ciel,Claude,Hannah, the Triplets, even that butterfly I got out of the web, all despised my very being. I know everyone tried to kill me, but I just don't want to admit that its true.

I stopped in front of the kitchen, where Claude was. The demon spider that I traded my soul to for a wish, a single goal to fulfill. I didn't say anything as I approached my butler. I hate how he's so freakishly tall, it makes me feel like tuna in front of a shark. I know he could very well take my soul whenever he pleases but...but somehow I'm not scared of him. I know he's really the only person I have left that will stay with me when things go bad and hen things go good. I know this isn't love though, he doesn't do it of free will... I wish he did though. It makes me sad thinking that he cant even feel emotions other than the desire for a perfect untainted soul like Ciel. My life was fine until that bastard got into the picture...no Ciel isn't a bastard, its not his fault his soul is like that. I guess its Claude who is the bastard, betraying me left and right all for what? A taste of his blood, a bite on the skin, or the entire soul perhaps. I don't love Claude its not that...but i'd give anything just so he'd pay attention to me, even my own life. Then again I highly doubt doing that would gain anything and even if it did it would be useless if I wasn't alive.

What does it mean...to love someone? To put their will before yours? To pay attention to them only? To protect them with your life? This is something I want answered. But who should I ask? No one I know can answer that question for me. Even so I asked Claude, I guess the reason I ask him everything is because he's the only one who listens to me. I get the same kind of answer I always get from him. Its always "only if this" or "when this", why cant he just give me a straight foreword answer? Would a simple "yes" or "no' kill him? Heh, then again he is a demon, he cant understand love. Who does in this world? And just when you think you have it 'SNAP' and its all over, everything gets taken from you and you cant get it back no matter how loud you scream or how much you beg it can never come back. Thats what I've learned over the course of my now short and pitiful life.

I decided go go visit Ciel Phantomhive, I know he probably doesn't want to see me but I don't give a damn. I want to ask him my question and I want him to answer me. He probably hates my guts... no I _know_ he hates my guts. I don't understand what I ever did wrong! I wasn't the one who ruined his life...am I? The truth is that I love Ciel Phantomhive. Even though I swore to make him mine, just to put Sebastian through his own internal hell, I really do want to make him mine. I don't want anyone touching his soft skin or looking through his endless blue eyes. Those eyes, they look like the soft glow bluebells on the fragile wings of a butterfly.

At the though of it I started to cry...

I looked around to make sure no one saw me, then again even if someone did would they care? They would just think I was being my bipolar self again, but does it ever occur to people that I have feelings too?! I may not understand them but I still have feelings!

I called Hannah to take me to see him... Ciel Phantomhive... She nodded without hesitation and went to get a carriage ready quickly. Stupid maid. She never does anything useful for me. Then again I cant complain, at least my servants don't wreck everything up.

I just wish I was better at reading peoples emotions. Like I said, I'm just not good with feelings. I guess you can say I'm 'one hell of a hypocrite'. I expect others to understand what I'm feeling. Really I don't understand what most feel at all. I honestly just want someone to care about me again...

Now I don't care about other peoples feelings or emotions. If they don't do the same for me why should I do the same? Why should I be any different? I got into the carriage that stupid made got for me.

I've heard that she loved me but...I don't think thats true at all. The only look close to love she's ever given me was pity, and thats not even close to love. I think its just her having more of a motherly love then a romantic one.

The carriage was jumping up and down slightly from the rocky path underneath the slim wheels. I always have to go through the forest to get to the Phantomhive Manor. I _hate_ going through the forest. Its so dark... it reminds me the time I found Luka. It was so dark...not a single beam of moonlight...thats when I found him. He was so lifeless and cold. His pupils were almost gone and that once childish laughter he had vanished along with his soul... and my love. I cried for so long after that.

I finally arrived at Phantomhive manor. It was getting quite dark, I looked to the horizon where the sun was resting on the earth. The sky was painted with beautiful brushstrokes of indigo, tropical oranges, and yellows. A tint of pink was near the bright orb in the sky. I thought it actually looked beautiful for once. I normally dont think such things but...right now I don't really care. I was feeling quite calm. I knew this couldnt last forever as the sun started to set below the earth.

The once colorful sky was now a light indigo color, stars painted the sky as the moon started to rise. It was the new moon, so it was quite large. I thought it was rather pathetic. Such a simple and beautiful sight, and yet it is wasted because there isnt a single soul awake to see it.I guess I would be the moon. I stand out from everyone else. Im not like the rest of the stars in the sky, and yet...im ok with that. I just wish I wasnt _so_ different from others.

Im like the full moon, only some of me is missing. Like a crater in my soul. I guess you could say im a 'slightly chipped full moon'.


	2. Chapter 2: The Phantomhive Manor

Hey everyone ^^ Ch.2 is finally here :) This chapter is now current with my knowledge in English and Writing so it'll be SOOOOOO much better then Ch.1

Written in Alois' POV

* * *

I got out of the carriage and stepped on the stone walkway that lead up the hill to the Phantomhive Manor. As I started walking I could hear the clicking of my boots on the floor. Iv'e always liked hearing the sounds of shoes clicking on the floors but I don't know why exactly. I thin its because when I was little me and Luka would run around and play. we loved hide and-go-seek. I could always find him because id hear the clicking of his shoes.

As I made my way up the hill I could see Sebastian's silhouette on the dark curtains in front of the window. He was talking on the telephone with someone. I didn't know who it was though, I was too far away to hear anything. Not that I care who he's talking to anyways.

'Knock knock kock'

I gently rapped my knuckles against the cold wooden door of the manor. It was cold. I tried my best to knock quietly so that if Ciel happened to be asleep I wouldn't wake him up.

"Hello Earl Alois Trancy, what brings you here at this time of night?"

I always had liked Sebastian. He always is kind and gives off a warm feeling. Even though I know he would be like Claude if it wasn't for Ciel it still is nice to be able to talk to someone and have them actually give a shit about what you'r saying.

I responded like any normal person would have.

"I came to see Ciel Phantomhive, I wanted to ask him something. Is he by any chance still up at this hour?"

I smiled softly. Sebastian nodded and he moved over and held open the door for me.

"Yes, my young master is still up he's finishing signing a bunch of paperwork he never got around to doing today."

"Oh poor thing, I hope he doesn't overwork himself too much, when he won't be able to play with me"

I guess what I said came out a little funny because he gave me a strange look as I entered the estate. It smells nice. It has scents of earl grey tea and sweets. Sebastian escorted me to the common room, where Ciel usually entertained guests, and sat me down on one of the sofas.

Sebastian left and brought his young master down to greet me. His facial expression was all I needed to know that he wasn't very pleased to see me. I could tell he was trying to hide a disappointed frown behind his façade.

My heart instantly sank to the floor. He really doesn't like me. Not one bit. Instead of just falling to the floor and sobbing my eyes out I simply smiled charmingly and spoke.

_" _Hello there Ciel, lovely night it is tonight, its just _perfect_ for cuddling and playing around~"

_'damnit... Why the hell do I always have to say the weirdest, strangest, most repulsive things around Ciel?!I guess its because he makes my thoughts go awry. I can never think straight or make good decisions around him... I didn't mean for playing around to sound sexual! Fuck me! This got incredibly awkward really fast...'_

Ciel spoke with a slightly irritated tone " I guess you could say it is a nice night... but I'm not much of a cuddler thank you... nor do I want to 'play around'..."

Sometimes I'm glad that Ciel can keep his cool in the worst of situations. If he hadn't have done that Im pretty sure I would've died of embarrassment.

" Awwwww but Ciel I was looking forewords to playing games with you"

I bet I sounded like a child. I whined. A lot. After a bit of my little hissy fit and more complaining he finally agreed to do something with me. And by that I meant play chess.

"I know ill beat you this time Ciel!"

I laughed cheerfully as I sat myself down on a chair in front of the game. His chairs are a lot more comfortable then mine are.

"I call being white, because white gets to go first!"

Ciel just nodded in agreement and sat on the opposite side of me. He let out an exasperated sigh and he rested his face on his hand, which was being propped up by his elbow that was resting on the chairs armrest. He looked so cute because when his hand was pressed up against his face it made his cheek look all chubby.

"Your move"

I picked up one of my pieces and started putting it down on a square

"Let the game... Begin..."


	3. Chapter 3: Checkmate

Chapter 3- Checkmate

Sorry guys xP these last two have been kinda short... Ill save the longer ones for later when things get more..._ heated_

_Written in Ciel's POV_

* * *

"Checkmate"

The white king was knocked off its spot on the board as the black king took its place

"Wha- awwww no fair you always win!"

"Alois again with your whining its quite irritating... would you be so kind as to stop and minimize the migraine I have starting..."

"Oh i'm sorry... are you alright?"

My eyes widened as I felt someones hands cup my cheeks. Surprisingly, they were warm and soft, and quite comforting. Even more so, the touch didn't feel strange to me like it normally did, nor did it hold some strange pervy thought behind it.

"I'm fine Alois now please... get away from me... I don't want your hands all over my face like that its annoying and weird, just like you."

I guess I was just a bit rude because at my last comment I could see a great deal of pain flood through his eyes.

"Oh... i'm sorry I just... I just wanted to see if I could be of any help..."

Now I feel bad... I didn't mean to make him upset... Those amazing blue eyes looked down at the floor as he started backing away. Just before laois could completely get away from me I grabbed onto his wrists. Not too tightly I mean... I don't want to hurt him or seem _too_ forceful...

"No wait... Its fine I... I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you..."

Didi I seriously just _apologize_ to this brat?! I swear he makes me do the weirdest things...

"Oh...Ok"

Alois smiled... at me... Alois smiled... _because_ of me... I was, embarrassingly, happy and flattered at this. Before I even knew what I was doing I had my arms around Alois and our lips were only a few inches apart. Alois took the liberty of shortening the distance himself, and now his lips were pressed up against mine.

They were really soft... and tastes like strawberries and cake. Im a stickler for cake so I immediately leant more into the kiss, licking his sweet tasting lips. I could tell that Alois smiled a bit and he parted his lips just a bit. I felt his branded tongue slip into my mouth and I shut my eyes tight. Ive never had any kind of sensation like this before. The inside of his mouth tasted even sweeter then his lips. Our tongues moved against each other in a synchronized way for a bit before I broke apart from him.

"Hey Ciel..." Came Alois' soft voice

"Yes... Trancy?"

" I'd say that ive just won this little game~"

"Trancy what on earth are you tal-"

"Checkmate"

That was the last thing he said to me before kissing my cheek and then swiftly walking out of the Library and down the halls to the guest room Sebastian had prepared for him.


End file.
